This invention is in the field of hand caddies for pulling trailers. A number of hand operated caddies have been provided for moving freight and wheeled vehicles. For example, a conventional dolly for moving boxes and similar materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,989 issued to Skipper et al. A similar device only having a ball hitch for moving a boat trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,950 issued to Detwieler. Another hand truck with ball joint coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,139 issued to Schroeder and U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,407 issued to Balleto. A tote-trailer with wheel locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,164 issued to Hansen.
Despite the many prior hand operated trucks and dollies, there is still a need for a small lightweight dolly to be used to pull a trailer. Such a dolly is disclosed herein having only a single wheel mounted to an axle. The dolly structure is designed to allow continued support of the trailer above ground even though the dolly is unattended and has only a single ground contact area which is provided by the single wheel. The dolly handle and wheel are positioned on opposite sides of the dolly connection to the trailer hitch allowing the operator to easily change direction of movement by pivoting the handle about a vertical axis. The dolly disclosed herein is therefore distinguished from the prior trucks and dollies in that the trailer is supported above ground independent of movement of the dolly handle by a single wheel located off-center relative to the location of connection with the trailer thereby eliminating the misdirection problems occurring with conventional swivel wheels.